


New York (where dreams are made of)

by leaderinrhetoric



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, listen there's just a whole lotta types of sexual encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaderinrhetoric/pseuds/leaderinrhetoric
Summary: The moment Tito gets out of the shower, still flushed and smiling from the game, he’s doomed.Ebs smirks at him, giving him a nudge towards his locker, where a few guys are gathered, mostly the younger guys who don’t have kids and a wife to go home to. Matt Martin is there, along with Anders Lee and Valtteri Filppula, grinning wildly as Tito approaches.And then there’s Mat.He’s kneeling, freshly showered, with his hair damp and dripping, and naked in front of Tito’s stall.(AKA Tito gets a hatty against the Rangers and Mat wants to celebrate).





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in November 2018, when Tito got a hat trick against the New York Rangers and Mat was clearly excited about it.  
> Find me on my tumblr @im-only-joking for more hockey boy content.  
> 

            The moment Tito gets out of the shower, still flushed and smiling from the game, he’s doomed.

            Ebs smirks at him, giving him a nudge towards his locker, where a few guys are gathered, mostly the younger guys who don’t have kids and a wife to go home to. Matt Martin is there, along with Anders Lee and Valtteri Filppula, grinning wildly as Tito approaches.

            And then there’s Mat.

            He’s kneeling, freshly showered, with his hair damp and dripping, and naked in front of Tito’s stall.

            “He wanted to celebrate your hatty,” Lee says, his arm resting on Tito’s shoulder. “We’re gonna clear out, but, uh, have fun.”

            Marty ruffles Tito’s wet hair and drops the younger man a wink as the group leaves, the locker room door closing loudly in the deafening silence of the room.

            Tito looks back at Mat, struck by his strong, straight profile, his dark eyes which look a little too sad-looking for Tito’s liking. Before he can say anything, Mat speaks up, quieter than he normally is.

            “Do you not want me?” Mat asks, biting his already chapped red lips. “Ebs said you’d like this, but—”

            “I… honestly, this is like a dream come true,” Tito stammers. “But if you’re just here cause Ebs told you to do this, I’m not like…  gonna take advantage of you like that.”

            Mat’s head tips to one side, brows scrunched. “The fuck d’you mean? Of course I’m here cause I wanna be, Beau.” Mat stands up, pushing into Tito’s space and the older boy is suddenly way more aware of how much of Mat’s skin he can see. “I want you, Beau. Wanna celebrate your hatty, which was amazing by the way. Want you to feel good.” Mat’s gaze drops to Tito’s lips. “Want you to have me however you want.”

            Tito sucks in a sharp breath, his hands itching to grab Mat and pull him close and just keep him there. He doesn’t touch yet though, doesn’t dare move in case this is just some wildly erotic wonderful dream. “Want you too,” he says instead, desperately trying to keep his eyes from drifting and taking in Mat’s whole body, pale and soft and glowing from the win.

            “Then fucking kiss me, Tito,” Mat huffs, grabbing Tito’s hands and settling them on his waist. “Please?”

            “Well since you said please,” Tito says, smiling softly as Mat laughs brightly, tipping into Mat’s space and pressing his lips to Mat’s cheek.

            “Titooooooo,” Mat whines, pouty. “Not what I meant!”

            “You said I could do whatever I wanted to you,” Tito grins, pressing soft kisses to Mat’s nose, his forehead, his jaw. “I wanna kiss you everywhere.”

            “Tito, you can do that later, right now I really wanna blow you,” Mat promises, pushing Tito’s face away from his neck where he’d been placing kisses, and kneels at Tito’s feet. “Let me suck you off.”

            “Yeah,” Tito says, finally letting his hands wander to Mat’s shoulders, then his hair, curling a little behind his ears. “Yeah, you can.”

            Mat kisses Tito, right at the cut of his hipbone, then slowly pulls off the towel wrapped tight around his waist. Mat looks into Tito’s eyes as he licks the first stripe up his dick, his lips wrapping softly around the head, giving it a little suck and pulling off.

            “You can fuck my mouth if you wanna,” Mat says, smiling when Tito lets out a soft noise of arousal.

            “Fuck yes, open your mouth. Gonna fuck your throat,” Tito groans, positioning his cock on Mat’s tongue, laid out flat with his mouth open wide.

            The first few thrusts into Mat’s mouth are a little dry, but then Mat pulls back, spits on Tito’s dick and then motions for him to continue. Tito’s grip on Mat’s hair tightens a little, pulling his head back to get a good angle down Mat’s throat.

            Mat gags a little, but doesn’t pull back, just keeps his eyes on Tito and nudges his thigh when Tito pauses to see if Mat’s okay.

            “Gonna come if I don’t stop, Mat,” Tito groans, pulling Mat off his cock, saliva and precum clinging to Mat’s lower lip.

            “We’re still young, Tito,” Mat smirks. “Think I can get you to come more than once tonight. Maybe even once for each goal.”

            Tito huffs out a breath, thumbing at Mat’s lip, puffy and red, and nods. “Yeah, okay, Barzy. Finish me off.”

            Mat smiles, before wrapping a hand around the base of Tito’s dick, jacking him where his mouth doesn’t reach, sloppy, loud, and so goddamn good. Tito lets his head tip back, the feeling of orgasm making his toes curl and stomach flutter.

            “So close,” Tito warns, and Mat backs off a bit, his thumb flicking over the head of Tito’s dick with every stroke and Tito looks back down at Mat, hands clenching as he comes with a low groan.

            Tito manages to catch a glimpse of his come on Mat’s tongue before he swallows, winking at Tito’s expression, which must be a mix of adoration and lust. Mat has come on his cheek and right above his brow, and Tito grabs a towel from his locker, wiping the mess off Mat’s face.

            “Thank you,” Tito says softly, pulling Mat up to kiss him, the taste of himself on Mat’s tongue making him shudder.

            “You’re welcome,” Mat grins, pressing little kisses all over the bridge of Tito’s nose. “Thanks for winning the game for us.”

            “I didn’t—” Tito starts, but Mat’s lips press against his, effectively shutting him up.

            “Without your hatty, we’d have lost miserably. So, what I’m saying is, I’m really proud of you,” Mat murmurs, ducking his head as he looks at Tito through his lashes.

            Tito’s hand comes up to tilt Mat’s head up, kissing him softly. It’s not that Tito doesn’t know that people are proud of him, like his parents and his brother, but hearing it from Mat seems to fill his heart with warmth, and it’s kind of scary how much Tito just _adores_ Mat.

            “I still owe you two more orgasms,” Mat states, making Tito laugh.

            “You don’t _owe_ me anything, Barz. Think that spectacular blowjob was plenty enough thanks.”

            “Yeah, but I wanna. I have plans for you,” Mat says, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

            “Plans, huh? Better get to it then. You probably have a schedule, too,” Tito laughs, pushing Mat towards his own locker. “Get dressed. My place?”

            “Yeah, yeah yours is good,” Mat smiles, tugging his briefs, joggers, and sweatshirt on in record time. “C’mon slowpoke.”

            “Chill, Barzy, jeez,” Tito chuckles, taking his time pulling on his sweats and lacing his sneakers, teasing Mat. “What’re you so keyed up for?”

            Mat whines, straddling Tito’s lap as he sits up to grab his other shoe. “Want to eat you out.”

            Tito freezes. “Really?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow confidently.

            “Yeah, Beau, wanna spread you out on your bed and eat your ass,” Mat moans, his breath tickling Tito’s ear. “Can feel you getting hard again, Tito. You like when I talk don’t you? You like hearing how I wanna take you apart?”

            “Fuck, Mat,” Tito sighs, his hand running up the other boy’s thick thigh, teasing at the bulge in Mat’s joggers. “You’ve got a filthy fucking mouth. Looks like you like getting all messed up too, getting hard just from my cock in your mouth, baby.”

            “Shit, Beau. We need a bed, like, now,” Mat whimpers, rocking into Tito’s hand.

            “C’mon, _cheri,_ let’s get home,” Tito says, lifting Mat off his lap and quickly tying his shoe, grabbing his car keys, and bag, and following Mat out the locker room door.

            Mat’s bounding ahead of him, whining at Tito to, ‘hurry uppppppppp!”.

            They make it to Tito’s car quickly, due to Mat practically dragging Tito around the parking lot.

            In the car, Mat’s hand strokes up Tito’s thigh over the console, his other hand teasing his own cock through his pants, panting in the silence. At red lights, Tito reaches over and lets Mat suck on his fingers or rubs at his balls, forcing soft groans out of the brunet.

            They get to Tito’s apartment, even with after-game traffic and red lights that seemed endless. Immediately once they’re in and the door is locked shut behind them, Mat throws his arms around Tito’s neck, pulling him as close as he can, and kissing the breath out of both of them.

            Tito pulls back, panting and kisses down the pale expanse of Mat’s neck, dragging his tongue across the prominent veins.

            “Can I mark you up?” Tito asks, and Mat nods, exposing his neck further for Tito.

            “Please, Tito,” he breathes.

            Tito sucks lightly at Mat’s collarbone, before tugging up the hem of his sweatshirt and pulling it off entirely. He gets back to work, biting and sucking at Mat’s bare chest, his nipples peaked and pink, licking and teething at them, making Mat whimper and thrust his hips forward. Tito sucks a few more dark marks on Mat’s chest and neck, before grabbing his hand.

            “C’mon. You’d said something about a bed,” Tito says, grinning at Mat’s flushed face and enthusiastic nod. Tito walks backward, pulling Mat along with him to the bedroom.

            Tito pulls off his own shirt, climbing onto the bed and laying down. He wriggles to make himself comfortable, and Mat laughs as he tugs off his own pants, leaving his underwear on for now.

            “Turn over, then you can get comfy.” Mat pulls Tito’s sweatpants off hurriedly, before rolling him over with a giggle. He smacks Tito’s ass lightly, and Tito’s thighs tense, dick pulsing where it’s trapped between his body and the sheets. “Fuck, Tito, you look so good like this.”

            Tito moans softly, letting Mat’s hands explore his ass as he grabs a pillow to get comfortable. Mat’s hands roam up Tito’s back, massaging gently and he drops a couple kisses on the freckles located on Tito’s back and shoulders.

            Finally, Mat pulls off Tito’s boxers, tapping his hip when he needs to pull them off Tito’s legs, and Tito obliges, lifting his legs to let Mat slip them off. Mat spreads Tito’s legs a little, bending them at the knees and pushing them up to Tito’s chest.

            “That not too uncomfortable?” Mat asks, dropping a kiss to the small of Tito’s back.

            “Nah,” Tito replies, pushing his ass out further. “Feels good.”

            “Okay.”

            It’s still a shock, even though Mat had told Tito his plans, when he feels Mat’s tongue lick up his crease, Mat’s hands pushing Tito’s cheeks apart as he licks again. Broad, flat strokes of his tongue making Tito groan and fist the sheets. His dick twitches, dripping already onto the sheets below.

            Mat’s just as good and enthusiastic at eating Tito out as he was at giving him a blowjob in the locker room. Tito reaches back with one hand to push Mat’s face closer to his hole as Mat gets sloppier and sloppier, his hair knotted around Tito’s fingers, and breath harsh against the sensitive skin of Tito’s ass.

            “I’m so close, Mat,” Tito warns, his tight grip on Mat’s hair and the sheets not loosening until he comes, panting Mat’s name into the sheets as he does.

            Mat presses one last kiss to Tito’s taint before motioning to the bathroom, likely brushing his teeth, which Tito approves of.

            “You’re drooling,” Mat laughs as he settles back on the bed, his mouth minty fresh as he kisses Tito, straddling him and holding his cheeks as he gazes down at the Québec native. “I think I love you.”

            Tito’s breath stops. The whole world seems to stop as Tito stares up at Mat.

            Mat, looking anxious, strokes Tito’s cheeks to break him out of his daze. “I know it’s a lot, especially right now, but I needed to say it. I know you may not say it back, or feel the same, but I wanted you to know.”

            A smile slowly creeps onto Tito’s face. “Good lord Mathew, you’re the most oblivious person I’ve ever met, and I couldn’t be happier to hear those words come out your mouth.”

            Mat tucks his face in Tito’s neck, grinning madly. “So…you love me, too?” he asks.

            “Yeah, Barzy, I love you too,” Tito says, winding his arms around Mat tightly and holding him there, nuzzling at Mat’s shoulder happily. “But I am kinda in the wet spot so, can we move to the guest room?”

            “Mmm, I owe you another orgasm though,” Mat sighs sleepily as Tito sits up, still holding the brunet, and starts to carry him to the guest bedroom down the hall.

            “Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow. Sleep now, orgasms for breakfast,” Tito says, dropping Mat gently on the bed and kissing his temple.

            “Waffles, too, please,” Mat snuffles, laying his head on Tito’s chest, their legs intertwined.

            “Yeah, waffles, too.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times and a whole lotta fluffy shit because my cancer ass is such a sap.

Tito wakes, sweaty and practically engulfed by Mat’s long limbs, feeling as happy as he’d felt in a while. Mat’s wheezy soft snores and the air con are the only noises in the guest room of Tito’s apartment. Quietly, Tito sneaks out from under Mat’s leg, having been thrown over his hip, and shuffles out to the kitchen to make coffee. It’s an off day, as they have two days till their game against Dallas, and so while waiting on the coffee to brew, Tito gets the waffle iron and pancake mix out of the pantry. Mat had demanded waffles, and so waffles were going to be made.  
Waffles made, fruit cut up in a bowl, and coffee steaming in mugs on the table, Tito goes to wake up the brunette.  
Opening the guest bedroom door, the sight of Mat, pale and gloriously naked—the sheets thrown off his body—and slowly stroking himself, makes Tito groan.  
“Morning,” Mat gasps, his thumb brushing over the head of his cock with every stroke. “I just… I needed…”  
“Yeah, Barz?” Tito smirks, crawling onto the bed between Mat’s thighs. “What do you need?”  
“Beau,” Mat whines.  
“I got you, baby.” Tito ducks his head and mouths at Mat’s thighs, tense with his impending orgasm. Pushing Mat’s hand off his dick, making Mat grumble, Tito smiles up at him and gets his mouth on his cock.  
“Oh god,” Mat murmurs. “Please, Tito, so close.”  
Tito lets Mat’s cock slide to the back of his throat, gagging and drooling, and pulls off, stroking Mat as he comes with a shout.  
Mat lays there for a moment, breathing heavily and petting at Tito’s hair, messy from sleep, and smiles softly. “That was so good.”  
Tito crawls up Mat’s body to kiss him gently, and Mat groans, tasting himself on Tito’s tongue.  
“Breakfast is ready,” Tito says as he pulls away from the kiss. “I made waffles.”  
Mat grins, nuzzling his face in the crook of Tito’s neck. “Really? Such hubby material.”  
Tito snorts inelegantly, rolling off of Mat and throwing him a shirt from the floor, which Mat reluctantly puts on. “C’mon, they’re probably cold by now.”  
Breakfast is a relatively quiet affair, both of them scarfing down the food quickly.  
“I’ll do dishes since you made it,” Mat smiles, pressing a kiss to Tito’s forehead.  
“You wash, I’ll dry.” Tito’s arms wind around Mat’s waist, kissing his neck. Mat, occupied with trying not to drop the dishes in his hands, sighs and lets his head roll back onto Beau’s shoulder.  
“There’s still one more orgasm that I owe you for last night,” Mat murmurs. “Let me, please.”  
Tito steal the plates from Mat’s hand, shoving them in the sink. “Dishes can wait.”  
“However you want it, I’ll give it to you.” Mat cups Tito’s face, kissing him slow and deep, tongue pressing against the seam of his lips.  
“Will you let me fuck you?” Tito asks, gripping Mat’s chin as he kisses him.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Mat whines. “Right here, please. Can’t wait.”  
Tito huffs out a chuckle. “Needy boy.”  
Mat groans, pressing his whole body against Tito, letting him feel the brunet’s arousal. “Couch. Please, Beau.”  
“I gotcha,” Tito says, guiding Mat backwards into the living room, humming softly into their kisses. “Lube and condoms are still in the bedroom. I gotta grab it, okay, Barz? Gonna be right back.”  
Mat flops onto the couch, already stripping out of his shirt and boxers. His dick is flushed and already leaking.  
“Don’t need a condom. I’m clean, I know you are, too.” Mat flutters his lashes, as if Tito wasn’t already on board with fucking him bare. “Wanna feel all of you, Beau.”  
Tito bends down to kiss Mat roughly, tugging at his hair and petting down his back to grip his ass.  
“You’re so fucking easy for me, Mat, baby. Love how good you are for me.”  
Mat gasps into the kiss, hips rolling up sharply. “You can’t just talk like that, you’re killing me.”  
“As if you don’t know what you do to me, c’mon.” Tito pulls away from the kiss, practically running to the bedroom, rummaging in his side table drawer for the lube.  
When he returns, he finds Mat sitting up straight, looking at him with wide brown eyes.  
“You okay? If you changed your mind, that’s okay—”  
“No, no, I want this,” Mat smiles softly. “It’s just… what is it that I do to you?”  
Tito kneels on the couch next to Mat, a hand curling around the back of his neck, playing with the soft waves there. “As cheesy as this sounds, just, lemme show you?”  
“It’s very cheesy,” Mat grins. “But yeah, show me, Tito.”  
Tito’s smiling into the kiss, and it’s probably the best feeling to feel Mat smiling back. He pushes off his socks with his feet, then has to pull away from Mat to shrug off his sleep shirt, getting his briefs off as well, pushing Mat softly back onto the couch. Hovering over Mat, Tito presses kisses down the veins of his neck, collarbones, his pert nipples.  
“I know you know how gorgeous you are. You hear it all the time. But, God, I wish you could see yourself sometimes.” Tito’s hands stroke over Mat’s hipbones, teasing, before reaching for the lube, squirting some on his fingers, before pressing one finger at Mat’s entrance. “I’m constantly struck by how good you look. Just yesterday I almost lost my breath watching you on the bench, on the ice. You’re so beautiful.”  
Tito kisses Mat’s stomach, over his ribs, and finally tongues over Mat’s cock, gathering precum on his tongue, making Mat whimper softly. Looking up Mat’s body, Tito locks eyes with Mat, who already looks rumpled, flushed, and freshly fucked. Tito groans and adds another finger, not taking his eyes off the other man.  
“Tito, Beau, fuck,” Mat breathes, not once blinking as he watches Tito finger him open.  
Tito smiles. “This, too. You look so good. You’re so good for me. I love you so much.” He curls his fingers, causing Mat to curse and writhe against Tito’s hand. “You’re so sweet, so kind to everyone you meet. Such a charmer, and you can’t help it. Everyone just adores you, you know? It’s like you’ve got a pull on everybody you meet, you’re just that perfect.”  
Tito adds a third finger and hears Mat suck in a shuddery breath, his thighs shuddering on either side of Tito’s torso.  
“Need you.” Mat’s pulling at Tito’s arms, drawing him up to kiss him, and Tito rubs his dick against Mat’s, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths.  
“Yeah, yeah, me too,” Tito sighs, thumbing at Mat’s cheekbone as his other hands lubes up his dick. “Gotchu baby.”  
He lines up his cock with Mat’s hole, bending Mat’s legs a bit to fit better in the crook of Mat’s body as he slides in.  
Mat breaks eye contact to toss his head back, silent except for a small, “yes” that slips out of his lips.  
Tito pulls out, and presses back in just as slowly. He presses closer, wrapping one of Mat’s legs around his waist as he rocks into him.  
“You’re amazing on the ice, too. You make plays that make me wanna press you against the boards and blow you in front of everyone. You’re so determined in games, too. You get a look on your face during faceoffs that is just so focused. Always wanted you to look at me like that.”  
Mat looks back at Tito, mouth open in silent gasps as Tito pushes his knees to his body and fucks him hard. Mat pushes up to kiss Tito, sloppy and uncoordinated with the position they’re in. But, noticing Mat’s need for more connection, Tito leans over him, kissing him deep between their moans.  
“Close, Tito, please” Mat mutters, grasping at Tito’s bicep as he reaches for his cock.  
“Just from me, sweetheart,” Tito says, pinning Mat’s hand above his head. “Keep your eyes on me. You’re so good, know you can do it. You’re so gorgeous like this, can’t believe I get to have you like this, I love you so much.” Tito knows he’s babbling at this point, so close himself. “Love you so much, Mat, gonna cum for me?”  
Mat nods, little whiny noises escaping him as he shakes apart, and Tito can see Mat’s mouth’s forming Tito’s name.  
Tito spills into Mat, his face pressed to Mat’s shoulder.  
“I love you, too, Anthony,” Mat whispers. “You mean the world to me. I’m so proud of you.”  
Tito feels something wet hit his ear where it’s pushed against Mat’s neck, and moves to look at Mat, who’s eyes are a little teary, but he looks happy.  
“You too, Mat,” Tito states, kissing him softly and brushing his hair away from his face.  
“Guess I’ll have to thank Ebs for telling me that hattys equal blowjobs, huh?” Mat giggles.  
Tito laughs and rolls his eyes. “Maybe I’ll just need to get more hattys so you can tell me you’re in love with me again.”  
“Don’t need a hatty for that. I’ll tell you all the time if you want,” Mat says. He smiles and kisses Tito again. “I’d do anything for you.”  
“Me too.” Tito smiles and lets himself bask in this, knowing that in that moment, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Mat, too.


End file.
